EO Songfic
by Detective Olivia Stabler
Summary: This is a two part  two chapter  E/O songfic. I have never written songfic before so keep that in mind if it doesn't really flow the way it should. Hope you like it. Thanks for looking, please remember to review.
1. 1 Out Of Your Shoes

_**Author's Note: Okay, so I have never attempted songfics before, so this is a new one for me. While listening to some old country songs tonight I had an idea for a pair of one shot EO songfics that I thought would be really cute. This is a two part story; told once from her side and then from his. I hope you like them! (The links for the youtube videos are listed below.) If the storyline is hard to follow or you have never heard the songs before, you should look them up! They are by country music greats the late Keith Whitley and Lorrie Morgan (who just happened to have been his wife, although the songs do not actually have anything to do with each other.) Thanks for checking it out, please remember to review!**_

_**~ Detective Olivia Stabler ~ **_

"_**Out Of Your Shoes" by: Lorrie Morgan**_

_**.com/watch?v=vVD78sm-9cY**_

"_**Ten Feet Away" by: Keith Whitley**_

_**.com/watch?v=1TE86aJi6TM&feature=fvsr**_

_Out Of Your Shoes_

_(An Elliot/Olivia Songfic)_

It was going to be a much needed girls night out. Just Olivia and her best girlfriend Casey out for a night on the town to forget all the stresses of life. Casey had just gotten over a bad break up and Olivia hadn't dated anyone in quite a while.

"I don't have anything to wear," Casey said.

Olivia laughed as she sifted through the outfits in her dear friends closet.

"Casey, you have more clothes than Macy's. Just pick something."

"That is easy for you to say. You look gorgeous. In that sexy little black dress. With your perfect boobs and perfect smile. You are so hot."

"Thanks," Olivia said wrinkling her brow, "I think. What about this? It's cute."

Casey made a growling sound and shook her head.

"Ooh, I love this," Olivia said holding up a sexy black and white dress with tiny spaghetti straps crossed in the back.

"I wore that to a benefit a couple of weeks ago."

"It still has the tags on it," Olivia replied.

"Oh, it must have been one of the other black and white dresses that I wore," Casey replied shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip from her wine glass.

"You paid eight hundred dollars for this?"

"It was a steal! It was on sale. That is a two thousand designer dress!"

"It is beautiful," Olivia replied holding the dress up against her as she stared at her reflection in the full length mirror on the back of the closet door.

She shifted her eyes to look at her friend behind her as a large smile crossed Casey's face.

"You know….?"

"What are you up to?" Olivia asked half afraid of the plan Casey was about to reveal.

"You should wear it."

"Me? I already have a dress, remember? We are supposed to be dressing you."

"You wear this and…."

"And what will you wear?"

"I could borrow your amazing little black dress," She said with a smile. "Of course I don't have the amazing rack to fill it up," she thought aloud. "Please?" Casey begged wrapping her arms around her best friend to hug her.

"I don't know. I love your dress. But this one is my favorite. It is my little black dress. You know? The one outfit in the world that always makes me feel sexy and confident."

Casey smiled.

"You do look beautiful in it. But you look beautiful in anything. I'll tell you what, if you let me borrow your little black dress….you can have my brand new black and white dress. Never even been worn."

Olivia stared at her reflection and how the black dress seemed as if it were made just for her body. No other dress had ever made her feel the way she felt when she wore this dress.

"Please?" Casey asked again handing Olivia a glass of wine. "I just got dumped. I could really stand to feel a little sexy and confident for one night."

"Alright," Olivia agreed tossing the black and white dress across Casey's bed. "Unzip me."

A few minutes later they stood at the kitchen counter as Casey poured them each a shot of tequila.

"What is this?" Olivia laughed.

"Let's make a pact."

"A pact?"

"Yes, a tequila pact. That you and I are going to find a couple of amazing men tonight. Because we are two damn fine looking women and we both stand to get a little action."

"Casey?" Olivia laughed as she over filled the shot glass and it poured over Olivia's hand.

"Seriously, when was the last time you spent an amazing night of passion and sweaty hot sex with a complete stranger?"

"I don't guess I ever have."

"Then tonight is the night, girl. Here," Casey said digging around in her purse and handing Olivia a couple of condoms.

"Oh my God! You are serious?"

"I don't joke about sex."

"And I don't have one night stands."

"Relax. I am not asking you to marry the guy. Just go out tonight and flirt your ass off. You have pepper spray and cab money, now with these you are good to go. Trust me, it isn't as scary as it seems. And you, my friend, need to get laid."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. We both do. So here is to finding Mr. Right," Casey said holding up her shot glass as Olivia raised hers and they drank the potent liquid. "Right for tonight anyway."

"I think you are corrupting me," Olivia laughed as she sat the empty shot glass on the counter.

"You have been the good girl for way too long. Tonight is about letting loose and having fun. Loosen up a little. Okay, quick check. How do I look?" Casey asked fluffing her hair and turning around in a circle.

"Incredible."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Really."

"And the girls?" she asked as she pushed together her breasts to shoe more cleavage.

Olivia laughed.

"You look sexy."

"Thanks, doll. So do you," she replied with a wink as Olivia pressed her lips together and combed her fingers through her long hair.

"And we're off!" Casey announced as she held open the apartment door for her friend and they headed for the elevator.

_**You borrowed my favorite dress**_

_**I borrowed your best perfume**_

_**We're looking good I guess**_

_**We've turned every head in the room**_

They stood at the bar waiting as the many pairs of roaming eyes looked them over.

"This is awkward," Olivia said softly as she ordered another glass of wine.

"What, men checking you out?"

"That. And the fact that Elliot is here."

"Where?" Casey said spinning around to see the blue eyed detective sitting at the other end of the bar talking to some other guys.

"Don't stare."

"I'm not staring. Besides, he is single now and that makes him fair game."

"Casey, he is Elliot."

"He is. Please, don't pretend you never noticed his sexy blue eyes and that amazing ass."

"Casey, this is my partner you are talking about."

"Yes. And I have had this sick fantasy about him and those handcuffs for years. Come on, he is freakin' hot and if you are not going for it I will."

"Elliot and I just aren't like that."

"Just because you haven't been doesn't mean you can't be. His friend is cute too. Do you know him?"

Olivia tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to look at the men. As she did, Elliot looked over at her and smiled as their eyes met.

"No, I don't know him."

"He totally just checked you out."

"The friend did?"

"No, your partner did."

Olivia smiled.

"He was just being friendly."

"Yeah, in a I want to get into your pants kind of way."

"He isn't like that."

"You're right. It was more of an I want to get you out of that dress, kind of way."

"I think it was more of a hello, I didn't realize you were here kind of way. I feel like a fool."

"Well smile fool, 'cause here they come."

"Ladies," Elliot said with a nod as he approached the place where they sat on barstools.

"Elliot," Casey said looking him over. "Lookin' good tonight. Who's your friend?"

"This is Mark. My cousin, he was stuck in town on a layover and I convinced him to spend the weekend. Mark, this is Casey and Olivia. We all work together."

"Elliot is supposed to show me a good time," the man said smiling at Olivia.

"It's nice to meet you Mark," Olivia said with a smile.

She couldn't help but notice that Mark had the same Irish good looks as his cousin and the Stabler blue eyes. The two men could have passed for brothers.

"You never told me you had a cousin," she said looking at Elliot as Mark checked out Casey. "Then again you don't talk much about your family. Aside from Kathy and the kids, I mean."

"Our dads were brothers. We were close when we were kids, but Mark and I have not seen each other in a while."

"Can we buy you ladies some drinks?" Mark asked. "What are you drinking?"

"White wine, please," Olivia said with a smile.

"A beer and a shot of tequila," Casey said smiling back at Elliot. "We should get a table," she suggested as she placed her hand on his forearm. "So we can have a place to talk."

"Sure," Elliot said holding Casey's beer bottle as she took the shot and sat the empty glass back on the bar. "Come on," Casey said with a smile as she twisted his tie in her finger tips and lead him toward a corner table.

Elliot looked back over his shoulder at his partner as if asking her approval and she just smiled a soft smile at him.

Olivia stood up straight as she felt Marks hand in the small of her back. He didn't mean her any harm, she knew that. It always made her feel important when Elliot lead her into a room this way, but now, when Mark did it….it just sort of felt strange.

"So Mark, where are you from?" she asked turning to face him to break his hold on her.

"Seattle. But I travel a lot with the firm I work for."

"You're a lawyer?" she asked falling back to walk beside him as they talked.

"No, actually, I am a computer software engineer."

"Oh," she said pretending to be interested.

"Our company just signed a big deal with Dell computers. One of our new finance programs is going to come standard on next years new models."

"Wow, that is a pretty big deal, right?"

"It is. What do you do?"

"I am a Detective with the NYPD," she said with a smile. "I figured Elliot had already told you that."

"Oh, well, when he said you worked together I didn't realize he meant you were a cop."

Olivia forced a smile.

"I am. For about fifteen years now. Elliot is actually my partner."

"Oh," Mark said and she could tell he was trying to think of something intelligent to say to impress her. "You're too pretty to be a cop," he said leaning in and smiling at her.

Strike one! Olivia thought to herself.

"Well, thank you."

She was losing interest fast.

"Is your friend a cop, too?"

"Casey? Oh, no. She is the Assistant District Attorney. She tries all of the cases for the criminals we arrest."

"Ahh.," he said stepping aside for her to slide into the booth and sit beside Casey.

Olivia crossed her legs and took a sip from her wine glass. She pretended to listen as Mark told her more about some of the amazing deals he made at work. Meanwhile, she couldn't help but stare at Casey and Elliot.

They sat for nearly an hour talking and it was obvious that Elliot was beginning to warm up to Casey. Olivia watched helplessly as the man she'd had a secret crush on for years, now flirted with her best friend. Casey did look incredibly beautiful tonight.

_**But the best thing I've ever seen**_

_**Is looking at you**_

_**And girl I'd give anything**_

_**To be in your shoes**_

Olivia exhaled and twisted her cocktail napkin in her fingers as she picked up her wine glass and finished off her drink. She sat the empty glass on the table in front of her as Mark still rambled on, about what….she wasn't even sure. It seemed she was the only one at this table who wasn't having a good time tonight. And for the first time….ever, Olivia actually found herself feeling a little bit jealous of Casey.

"I'll get you another drink," Mark said standing from the table.

"Actually, if you will excuse me, I'm gonna head to the ladies room."

"We'll be here," Mark said and winked as she walked away.

Olivia opened the bathroom door and walked past three or four women as they stood at the counter fixing their hair and makeup. She walked to the back of the room and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment wondering exactly what Casey had that she didn't.

She pressed her lips together as she looked over herself inch by inch, she looked good. No, she looked hot. And any man here tonight would be lucky to be in her company. But for some reason, the only one man she really wanted to pay attention to her didn't even seem to notice.

She exhaled softly as she stepped into the handicapped stall. She tore a bit of tissue off the roll as she began to feel tears rising in her eyes. Feeling a little sorry for herself, she leaned against the wall and slid down to sit in the floor. All of the images running through her head, she could just see exactly what was about to go down.

'_**Cause I'd love to be out of your shoes tonight**_

_**To be the one **_

_**Turning him on**_

_**When he turns out the light**_

_**Under your skin**_

_**Lyin' with him**_

_**When he holds you tight**_

_**I'd love to be**_

_**Out of your shoes tonight**_

Several minutes later, she pulled herself up and dusted herself off as she stumbled out of the bathroom stall. If Casey and Elliot wanted to be together there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. They were two consenting adults. Adults with needs and if they were going to be the ones to fulfill each other's needs, Olivia was just going to have to get over it.

Like Casey said before, it wasn't like she was looking for someone to marry. This was a one night stand. And the best part about a one night stand is that when it is all over in the morning, you just get up and walk away. Unless, it ended up being more and they didn't walk away.

She pulled a compact from her purse and applied a fresh layer of powder to cover the tear stains on her face. She re-applied her lipstick and stared into her own eyes in the mirror.

Mark wasn't that bad, she thought to herself. He was a nice guy, with a good job. He was the kind who pulled out chairs and ordered drinks for a lady. That was nice. He was polite and he had good manners. Mark was even attractive and had many of the features she liked about Elliot. But the one flaw he did have was a BIG one….he wasn't Elliot.

"It's just one night," she mumbled to herself as she stared into the mirror. "In a couple of days none of this will even matter."

Olivia composed herself and made her way back out into the bar. As she walked toward their table, she noticed that Mark was no longer sitting there. Now it was just Elliot and Casey alone at the table.

She watched for a moment as they talked. Casey must have said something that he found interesting, because Elliot slid closer to her and leaned in to whisper something to her.

Olivia felt her heart sink in her chest as she watched the two of them together. This was her own fault. Casey had always teased Olivia, saying she was in love with Elliot. Liv, of course, denied it and it had just become a game between them. If Casey had thought in a million years that Olivia was actually in love with him, she would never be sitting there with him like this. And if Olivia had known before now that she was actually in love with him, she would have made it clear to Casey that she was infact interested in Elliot.

She watched as Elliot flagged the waitress and ordered them some more drinks. She turned and looked around the room for Mark, but didn't see him anywhere. Feeling more than a little humiliated and depressed by the situation, she took a seat alone at the bar and ordered herself another glass of wine as she watched the new couple. It wasn't long before they were sharing a first kiss. Olivia had never been more jealous of any woman in her life.

_**He'll buy you some fine champagne**_

_**And say things I'd love to hear**_

_**My loss will be your gain**_

_**And the rest of the picture is clear**_

_**I see him taking you home**_

_**And closing the door**_

_**Then I see my favorite dress**_

_**Fall to the floor**_

Three glasses of wine later, it was obvious Mark had ditched her. Olivia stood and paid for her drinks, she couldn't watch this anymore and had decided to go home. As she made her way to the table to excuse herself for the evening, she watched the couple stand up from the booth. Casey wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and smiled as she kissed him. She twisted his tie once more and lead him toward the exit.

_**Oh I'd love to be out of your shoes tonight**_

_**To be the one **_

_**Turning him on**_

_**When he turns out the light**_

_**Under your skin**_

_**Lyin' with him**_

_**When he holds you tight**_

_**I'd love to be out of your shoes tonight**_

_**I'd love to be out of your shoes tonight**_

Olivia felt her bottom lip quiver as she sat down for a moment in the empty booth. Suddenly she felt as if she might need another drink. She looked up and attempted to flag the waitress, but the woman seemed to ignore her.

Just then her phone began to vibrate against the table. She picked it up to read the message Casey had sent to her moments before.

_Got lucky and I'm heading to his place for the night. I'll call you later and tell you all about it! Have fun and be safe! Love, Case._

She dropped the phone on the table and just sat there for a moment, still barely able to believe she had just stood there and let this happen. She picked up her phone once more and dialed the number for a local Taxi service.

"Fifteen minutes for a cab?" she repeated to the woman on the phone. "No, I'll wait. Just have the driver call me at this number when he is outside. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and slid down in the booth a bit, still feeling sorry for herself.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a man's voice asked from behind her.

"No thank you, I am waiting for my friends," she lied as she turned to see him standing there holding a glass of white wine in one hand and a beer in the other. "Elliot?" she asked in disbelief smiling as a tear slid down her cheek.

"The one and only."

"I thought you…." she paused as she turned and looked back toward the door. "You didn't leave with Casey?"

"No," he replied sitting the glass of wine down in front of her as he slid into the booth.

"But I saw you with her."

"I was talking to her, but things were moving a little too fast for me. I stepped outside to take a phone call just after you left the table. When I came back in, Mark and Casey were kissing. So I just took a seat at the bar and ordered another beer."

Olivia smiled.

"I…Uhh, I'm sorry that things didn't work out for you."

"I'm not," he said as he smiled at her.

"No?"

"No. I like Casey, as a friend. But I am just not attracted to her. She was up for just a one night thing, but I can't do that with her."

"No?" Olivia asked and she couldn't help but smile.

"No. Because I like someone else," he said staring deep into her eyes.

"You do?"

Elliot smiled as she took a drink of her wine.

"Yes, I do. And I realized tonight, that I have liked her for quite some while now."

"Really?"

"Really. I guess seeing her with another man was just enough to make me see what was right in front of me all of this time. I'm crazy about you, Liv. And the whole time Casey was talking to me, all I could think about was you."

"Really?" she asked with a giddy girlish smile.

"And thinking of all of the bad things I would do to Mark if he disrespected you or hurt you. Kicking myself for not saying something sooner. I am sorry he left you. I'll beat him up if you want."

Olivia smiled and laughed.

"El," she said as she shook her head, "I didn't like Mark either."

"No?"

"No. The whole time I was talking to him I was only thinking one thing."

"What was that?"

"How badly I wanted to be where Casey was."

Elliot smiled as he stared into her eyes.

"Liv?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

Olivia smiled as she nodded.

"Yes," she whispered as he raised one hand to cup her cheek.

With the other hand he tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear and traced her lips and chin with his thumb. Olivia scooted in closer to him as Elliot leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. It was slow and beautiful and magical. It was the most amazing first kiss ever. And when it had ended, Olivia sat there for just a moment with her eyes still closed.

When she opened her eyes he smiled at her. She reached forward to straighten his tie and Elliot placed his hand over the top of hers. He lowered it to hold it against his corn flower blue button down shirt and she could feel his heart pounding inside his chest.

Olivia smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him again. Before she knew it they were slid in against each other, Elliot's hand was on her knee and they were kissing passionately.

Elliot broke their embrace as her phone began to vibrate against the table once more.

"Is that Casey?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "it's my cab."

She looked at him for a moment, then answered and told the driver she was on her way out.

"I had a great time tonight," he said as he smiled at her.

"So did I."

"Can I see you again?"

Olivia thought about it for a moment as they stood up from the booth.

"You can," she said softly as she studied the look in his eyes, "or you could take me home."

"Home?"

"We can share a cab," she said as he stared into her eyes and traced his thumb over the fullness of her ruby lips once more.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," she said with a smile.

"Alright," Elliot said placing his hand in the small of her back and leading her from the room.

At Olivia's apartment he stepped out and held the door for her.

"I'll walk you up," Elliot said.

"You should come up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if you want to?"

Elliot smiled.

"I want to," he said reaching through the front window to pay the driver.

He locked his fingers in Olivia's and held her hand as they walked up the front stairs and into the elevator. Inside the apartment the trail of clothing started as soon as the door had closed behind them.

Elliot's tie and blue shirt were scattered down the hallway with one of Olivia's Jimmy Choo heels. Elliot laid her back across the bed as he laid down beside her. He kissed her tenderly as he smoothed his hands up her thighs to pull off her stockings. He kissed around the side of her neck and nibbled at her earlobe as she raised up on the bed allowing him to remove her white satin and lace panties. This was really going to happen.

Elliot backed up off the bed as she sat up in front of him. She stood to kiss him as her hands made their way down to unbuckle his belt. They kissed passionately and Olivia stared into his eyes as she dropped his pants into the floor beside her bed.

"Sit," she whispered as she turned him and pushed him gently down onto the bed.

Elliot smiled up at her with his blue eyes glowing as she reached behind her to the zipper. Moments later Elliot watched as Casey's dress fell to the floor and the most beautiful woman he had ever known, crawled into bed beside him.

He kissed her tenderly and held her so tight as they made love. The sex was incredible and neither of them had ever felt this way before. When they had finished, he held her against him for a little while. Olivia yawned as she tucked the sheet around her and settled in against him once more.

"I've never done this," Elliot said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Neither have I," she said looking up at him.

"Should I go?"

"Do you want to go?"

"No," Elliot replied as he shook his head.

"Then stay," she whispered as she kissed him again.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she whispered with a smile.

Elliot raised his arm as she settled in against him once more. He closed his arms around her and just focused on the rise and fall of her breathing.

"What happens next?" he asked unable to take the silence.

"We sleep. Other than that I don't really know. What do you want?"

Elliot raised her chin and kissed her tenderly.

"I want to see you again. I want to take you on a real date."

Olivia smiled and laughed against his chest.

"It was just sex, El."

"Incredible sex."

"It was incredible sex. And I am pretty sure seeing each other again is against the rules of a one night stand. But like I said, I have never really done this before."

"Then why start now?" Elliot asked.

"What?"

"You asked me what I want. I want to see you again. I want to date you and be a real couple. I want to give this a real shot. I want a relationship with you. And I want to spend a very long time making love to you. I know this has all happened kind of fast, but I think we really have something here. Something real. This is more than just sex. For me anyway."

Olivia was quiet for a moment, then she smiled.

"It is for me, too. And I am willing to give it a real shot if you are."

"You always have kind of been my girl. Now it's official. You know, it's funny, I have never really been jealous of another man in my life. Not until tonight."

"You were jealous?"

"Yeah when I thought Mark was gonna try to get you back to his hotel room. At first I wasn't really sure how to feel about it. I just knew that he'd better treat you right. But when I saw him talking with you and scooting in closer and putting the moves on you, that was the first time I really wished I could trade places with another man."

"In a way you did," she said with a smile. "But I never would have gone home with Mark."

"No?"

"No. We just didn't really have any chemistry and he was a sorry substitute for the Stabler I really wanted."

Elliot closed his arms tighter around her and kissed her tenderly.

"The Stabler you got," he whispered as he kissed the tip of her nose.


	2. 2 Ten Feet Away

_**Author's note: Okay, this one requires a little more imagination because it does not follow the story as closely as the other one did. But I think it really fit's the situation and helps the story flow. I hope you guys like it! I also wanted to mention that the links to the videos in the last chapter wouldn't post, but the first part of the web address for both videos is youtube, all it put was the .com and the rest of the link. I guess it doesn't let you post links on here. Thanks for reading, please remember to review! **_

_**~ Detective Olivia Stabler ~**_

_Ten Feet Away_

_(Part Two Of An E/O Songfic)_

Elliot stood at the bar and looked around the room. This was Mark's last night in town and he wanted Elliot to take him out on the town. The truth was it had been so long since he had been out in the dating world that he wasn't even sure how to do this anymore.

The place was crowded and there were beautiful women all around them. Mark looked like a kid at Christmas as his eyes scanned over the endless buffet of long legs and big boobs, but there was only one woman in the room that had managed to catch Elliot's eye.

She wasn't a stranger, but his partner of eleven years and his best friend. Olivia had never looked more beautiful than she did right now. Elliot couldn't help but stare as she laughed and smiled while she spoke with Casey at the bar.

She wore her hair down and it fell just below her shoulders. It was curled a bit and her makeup was flawless as the shimmer of a light gloss perfectly accented her full lips. The sexy short dress she wore fell just above her knee, leaving her ling tanned legs free for his viewing pleasure. The pattern of the black and white material sort of swirled as it twisted around the amazing curves of her body and the thin straps crossed in the back showing off her incredibly sexy back and shoulders.

"Who is that?" Mark asked from behind him.

"Olivia, she is a friend of mine. We work together."

"You have to introduce me."

"You didn't even ask if she is single."

"It doesn't even matter. I am only in town for tonight," he said with a devilish smile.

Elliot glared at him.

"You stay the hell away from her."

"It was a joke, man. Loosen up. I wouldn't mess around with another man's wife. Not even a goddess like that. The wedding ring is a huge turn off. Is she single?" he asked watching Elliot for a response.

"She is. But I don't think she is looking," Elliot replied still staring at his partner.

By now Casey had turned her back to Olivia to talk with a guy sitting at the bar. Liv was sipping her class of wine and looking bored out of her mind as she stared down and dragged the tip of her strappy heel across the carpeted floor.

He had been watching her for quite a while when she finally looked up and noticed him. Elliot smiled shyly and turned away trying to hide the fact that he had just been caught staring at her. Olivia focused her attention on their conversation as Casey handed her another drink.

_**Alone at a corner table,**_

_**She was watching me watching her.**_

_**I was singin' about an old flame burning,**_

_**She was hanging on to every word.**_

_**I was pouring out my feelings,**_

_**She was pouring out the wine.**_

_**Through the smoke and the beer, **_

_**It was perfectly clear,**_

_**That we were touching each others minds.**_

Elliot looked up and smiled at her again. This was ridiculous, there were a hundred other women in the room and somehow all he could see was her. But he was pretty sure that Olivia wasn't interested in him _that_ way. Infact, he thought to himself as he looked up at her again, it wasn't him she was looking at at all. She was checking out his cousin, Mark.

_**It was love ten feet away.**_

_**Imagine her in my arms, with that look on her face.**_

_**Lying somewhere in a shadowy place.**_

_**It was love just ten feet away.**_

Olivia was laughing as they approached the spot where the women stood. She looked at him and smiled her pretty smile, then turned her attention to Mark.

"Ladies," Elliot said with a nod as he approached the place where they sat on barstools.

"Elliot," Casey said looking him over. "Lookin' good tonight. Who's your friend?"

"This is Mark. My cousin, he was stuck in town on a layover and I convinced him to spend the weekend. Mark, this is Casey and Olivia. We all work together."

"Elliot is supposed to show me a good time," the man said smiling at Olivia.

"It's nice to meet you Mark," Olivia said with a smile.

He couldn't help but notice the way she looked Mark over. She was checking him out. It was obvious his best friend and his cousin had already had a few sparks flying.

"You never told me you had a cousin," she said smiling at Elliot and he could tell where her interest lied.

They made small talk for a few minutes while Mark got everyone drinks. Casey seemed friendly tonight, especially toward Elliot. She handed him her beer to hold while she downed a shot of tequila. Sitting the shot glass back on the bar, Casey twisted Elliot's tie in her fingers and lead him toward a table in the back of the room.

Elliot looked back over his shoulder protectively checking up on his partner. Olivia smiled and nodded at him as if signaling for him to go on that she was alright. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he watched Mark place his hand against Olivia's lower back. Everything inside Elliot told him to break it up right then, but Olivia was a grown woman and he had to respect the decisions she made. Even if they weren't exactly the easiest for him to face.

Casey laughed as she playfully pushed him into the booth and crawled in after him. She kept scooting closer to Elliot and Elliot kept scooting further around until he was all the way at the other edge of the booth. As he was talking to her his mind was on one thing and one thing alone, Olivia. He watched her as he spoke with Casey, turning away when their eyes would meet. It was killing him to see her this friendly and apparently happy with another man. And he was kicking himself for letting this happen.

Elliot exhaled and took a drink of his beer. If he was going to have any sort of a good time tonight, he was going to have to get Olivia off his mind. Casey was a very attractive and successful woman and she was sitting here practically throwing herself at him. There was no reason why he shouldn't just go along with her little plan for the night and try to have a good time.

_**I just knew my closing song would do it,**_

_**I knew that I was heaven bound.**_

_**I could tell she was moved, **_

_**But before I was through,**_

_**This stranger walked up and set down.**_

Casey laughed and leaned in closer and Elliot could tell this was a done deal. He was about to have the first one night stand of his life and ironically enough was super nervous about the way things would go.

He cleared his throat and leaned forward to watch as Olivia smiled and finished off her drink. She was really enjoying herself and as nice as it was to see her happy, Elliot couldn't help but be a little jealous.

Not of her, not at all. But for the first time in his life he really knew how it felt to want to be someone else so bad he could taste it.

How was he going to spend the night making love to Casey all the while wishing it were Olivia who was there in his arms?

Elliot scratched his head. He needed another drink. He flagged the waitress and ordered another round. But as he picked up his beer his eyes couldn't help but shift almost magnetically to the beauty at the other end of the table.

Olivia was looking at him, too. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, wishing so badly that she could read his mind right now.

_**He was trying his best to impress her.**_

_**But she never took her eyes off me.**_

_**When he got up and left, I said to my self…..**_

_**Woh-o-woh what a night this will be.**_

Let's get out of here, he screamed to her inside his head as she laughed at something Mark had said. Before he knew it, mark stood up from the table and Olivia excused herself.

Elliot tried to get up and go after her, but Casey had a hold on him. She laid her head against his chest and whispered softly to him, but all he could do was watch as Olivia walked away.

_**It was love ten feet away.**_

_**Imagine her in my arms, with that look on her face.**_

_**Lying somewhere in a shadowy place.**_

_**It was love just ten feet away.**_

Elliot slipped his hand into his pocket and began randomly pressing buttons on his cell phone. Within minutes his phone rang and he fumbled to pull it from his pocket.

"It's work. I have to take this," he said excusing himself from the table as he made his way past the bar and out the front door. "Fin…"

"What's up man? I think you pocket dialed me."

"Sorry. It was kind of an emergency and I needed a moment to breathe."

"What kind of emergency?"

"The kind where you realize that you are about to go home with the wrong girl."

"Ahh. You need a wingman? I'm just across town. I can be there in ten minutes."

"No, it will be alright. I just needed to get away from the crowd for a few minutes. I think I'll just take a little walk around the block lot to clear my head."

"Alright man. But if you change your mind don't hesitate to call. It's hard getting back into the dating world. I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks, Fin."

Elliot hung up the phone and dropped it back into his pocket. He took a deep breath of the cool night's air and spent the next fifteen minutes walking up and down the sidewalk in front of the club, just breathing and trying to clear his head.

He walked slowly back inside and headed toward the table. But as he did, something strange happened. Casey and Mark had slid dangerously close to one another and were now leaning in to kiss.

"They don't waste any time," he mumbled under his breath as he made his way to the bar.

He as he ordered another beer, he looked around the room for Olivia, but she was nowhere in sight. Elliot was certain she had left and was just about to text her to make sure she had made it home okay when he looked up to see her sitting on a barstool watching as Casey and Mark made out.

She must be crushed, he thought as he watched the saddened look on her face as she shook her head and combed her fingers through her dark hair.

Olivia stood up and walked toward the table, but as she did Mark and Casey stood up to leave. Elliot watched as she sat down at the table alone and looked as if she were about to cry. He gave her a few minutes alone, watching her cautiously from the bar. Then he ordered them a couple of drinks and made his way across the room to comfort his friend. This was not how he had wanted this night to end.

He could tell she was crying as he approached the table and took his best shot at cheering her up.

"Can I buy you a drink?" a man's voice asked from behind her.

"No thank you, I am waiting for my friends," she lied as she turned to see him standing there holding a glass of white wine in one hand and a beer in the other. "Elliot?" she asked in disbelief smiling as a tear slid down her cheek.

"The one and only."

"I thought you…." she paused as she turned and looked back toward the door. "You didn't leave with Casey?"

"No," he replied sitting the glass of wine down in front of her as he slid into the booth.

"But I saw you with her."

"I was talking to her, but things were moving a little too fast for me. I stepped outside to take a phone call just after you left the table. When I came back in, Mark and Casey were kissing. So I just took a seat at the bar and ordered another beer."

Olivia smiled.

"I…Uhh, I'm sorry that things didn't work out for you."

"I'm not," he said as he smiled at her.

"No?"

"No. I like Casey, as a friend. But I am just not attracted to her. She was up for just a one night thing, but I can't do that with her."

"No?" Olivia asked and she couldn't help but smile.

"No. Because I like someone else," he said staring deep into her eyes.

"You do?"

Elliot smiled as she took a drink of her wine.

"Yes, I do. And I realized tonight, that I have liked her for quite some while now."

"Really?"

"Really. I guess seeing her with another man was just enough to make me see what was right in front of me all of this time. I'm crazy about you, Liv. And the whole time Casey was talking to me, all I could think about was you."

"Really?" she asked with a giddy girlish smile.

"And thinking of all of the bad things I would do to Mark if he disrespected you or hurt you. Kicking myself for not saying something sooner. I am sorry he left you. I'll beat him up if you want."

Olivia smiled and laughed.

"El," she said as she shook her head, "I didn't like Mark either."

"No?"

"No. The whole time I was talking to him I was only thinking one thing."

"What was that?"

"How badly I wanted to be where Casey was."

Elliot smiled as he stared into her eyes.

"Liv?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

Olivia smiled as she nodded.

"Yes," she whispered as he raised one hand to cup her cheek.

With the other hand he tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear and traced her lips and chin with his thumb. Olivia scooted in closer to him as Elliot leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. It was slow and beautiful and magical. It was the most amazing first kiss ever. And when it had ended, Olivia sat there for just a moment with her eyes still closed.

When she opened her eyes he smiled at her. She reached forward to straighten his tie and Elliot placed his hand over the top of hers. He lowered it to hold it against his corn flower blue button down shirt and she could feel his heart pounding inside his chest.

Olivia smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him again. Before she knew it they were slid in against each other, Elliot's hand was on her knee and they were kissing passionately.

Elliot broke their embrace as her phone began to vibrate against the table once more.

"Is that Casey?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "it's my cab."

She looked at him for a moment, then answered and told the driver she was on her way out.

"I had a great time tonight," he said as he smiled at her.

"So did I."

"Can I see you again?"

Olivia thought about it for a moment as they stood up from the booth.

"You can," she said softly as she studied the look in his eyes, "or you could take me home."

"Home?"

"We can share a cab," she said as he stared into her eyes and traced his thumb over the fullness of her ruby lips once more.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all," she said with a smile.

"Alright," Elliot said placing his hand in the small of her back and leading her from the room.

At Olivia's apartment he stepped out and held the door for her.

"I'll walk you up," Elliot said.

"You should come up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if you want to?"

Elliot smiled.

"I want to," he said reaching through the front window to pay the driver.

He locked his fingers in Olivia's and held her hand as they walked up the front stairs and into the elevator.

_**It was love ten feet away.**_

_**Imagine her in my arms, with that look on her face.**_

_**Lying somewhere in a shadowy place.**_

_**It was love just ten feet away.**_

Inside the apartment the trail of clothing started as soon as the door had closed behind them. Elliot's tie and blue shirt were scattered down the hallway with one of Olivia's Jimmy Choo heels.

He had never wanted a woman more than he wanted her right now. Everything in him wanted to just ravish her right here and right now, but the gentleman inside if him would never allow it. Olivia deserved more than that. He loved her and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her.

She was a lady. And for tonight, she was _his_ lady.

Elliot lowered her gently to the bed watching her for any signs of hesitation. Stopping now would take more self control than he had ever had to use, but he would do it if she asked him to.

He kissed her tenderly as she moaned softly and sighed. This was going to be a night neither of them would ever forget.

He smoothed his hands over the soft curves of her body as she stared lovingly into his eyes. She wanted this as badly as he did. Elliot smiled as he followed the long slender line of her leg up both sides to meet her thighs. There, his fingertips caught the edge of her thigh high stockings and slid them slowly off.

Olivia raised gently upward as he slipped his fingers under the thin band of her satin and lace bikini underwear and pulled them off as well. Everything about her was absolutely perfect, he thought as he kissed her again.

He moved back off the bed and stood looking down at her. Olivia looked up at him with want and lust in her angel eyes as she smoothed her fingers over his bare chest. She kissed a trail of soft kisses across his neck and down his chest that he was sure would make him explode.

Elliot rolled his eyes back in his head trying hard to contain himself as she unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants to the floor. My God, he thought to himself, this woman would be the death of him.

"Sit," she whispered as she turned him and pushed him gently down onto the bed.

Now she was taking control. This was without a doubt the best night of his life. The one night that all of his fantasies were coming true.

He smiled, looking up at her as Olivia reached behind her and unzipped her dress. He watched in amazement as the sexy black and white dress fell into the floor around her feet and the most beautiful woman in the world now stood naked in front of him.

Olivia smiled a shy smile as she stepped forward and climbed into the bed beside him. Elliot couldn't take his eyes off hers as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb and kissed her again.

From that point nature kind of took over and things just happened. Elliot's boxer shorts found themselves in the floor beside her dress and he held tight to her body as they made love.

He kissed every inch of her silky smooth skin as she moaned and moved her fingernails gently up his back. And when they had finished making love, Olivia fell against his chest.

Elliot closed his arms around her and as he really held her for the first time, he realized that he never wanted to let her go.

Unsure of what she wanted to happen next, he felt the urge to say something to her. He knew with everything inside of him, that he was in love with her. But he wasn't sure if she felt the same way.

"I've never done this," Elliot said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Neither have I," she said looking up at him.

"Should I go?"

"Do you want to go?"

"No," Elliot replied as he shook his head.

"Then stay," she whispered as she kissed him again.

She smoothed her hand over the hair on his chest and traced the line of his abs with her finger. He had worried this would be awkward, but she seemed so comfortable here with him.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she whispered with a smile.

Elliot raised his arm as she settled in against him once more. He closed his arms around her and just focused on the rise and fall of her breathing.

"What happens next?" he asked unable to take the silence.

"We sleep," she said with a soft yawn. "Other than that I don't really know. What do you want?"

Elliot raised her chin and kissed her tenderly.

"I want to see you again. I want to take you on a real date."

Olivia smiled and laughed against his chest.

"It was just sex, El."

"Incredible sex."

"It was incredible sex. And I am pretty sure seeing each other again is against the rules of a one night stand. But like I said, I have never really done this before."

"Then why start now?" Elliot asked.

"What?"

"You asked me what I want. I want to see you again. I want to date you and be a real couple. I want to give this a real shot. I want a relationship with you. And I want to spend a very long time making love to you. I know this has all happened kind of fast, but I think we really have something here. Something real. This is more than just sex. For me anyway."

Olivia was quiet for a moment, then she smiled.

"It is for me, too. And I am willing to give it a real shot if you are."

"You always have kind of been my girl. Now it's official. You know, it's funny, I have never really been jealous of another man in my life. Not until tonight."

"You were jealous?"

"Yeah when I thought Mark was gonna try to get you back to his hotel room. At first I wasn't really sure how to feel about it. I just knew that he'd better treat you right. But when I saw him talking with you and scooting in closer and putting the moves on you, that was the first time I really wished I could trade places with another man."

"In a way you did," she said with a smile. "But I never would have gone home with Mark."

"No?"

"No. We just didn't really have any chemistry and he was a sorry substitute for the Stabler I really wanted."

Elliot closed his arms tighter around her and kissed her tenderly.

"The Stabler you got," he whispered as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Olivia closed her eyes and he held her through the night as they slept peacefully together.

The next morning Olivia moaned softly as she moved against the Egyptian cotton sheets of her bed. Last night had been the best night of her life. She moaned again as she rolled onto her stomach and raised her head to look at the clock on the night stand. It was just after six thirty and the sun was beginning to spill in around the blinds on the bedroom window.

Just then a wonderful idea crossed her mind.

"Morning sex," she whispered with a smile as she bit her lower lip and buried her face in her pillow.

She stretched and slid her arm across the bed to rouse Elliot as she moved her long leg to rub it against his. But he wasn't there.

She looked confused as she raised up in the bed realizing for the first time that she was alone. She wrapped the sheet around her body as tears began to fill her big brown eyes. There had to be some kind of explanation.

If work had called him in, they would have called her, too. She reached for her phone, but there were no missed calls. Olivia exhaled heavily fighting back tears as she climbed from the bed and made her way down the hall. But the apartment was empty.

Maybe this had all been a dream, she thought to herself as she walked slowly back into her bedroom. But the dress still laid there in the floor beside the bed where she had dropped it the night before. Beside it, the stockings and panties Elliot had removed from her body, just before they made love. And in the hallway by the bedroom door still lied her high heeled shoe.

It was real. Everything happened exactly the way she remembered it. But when the magic wore off and morning rolled around, reality set it. It was what it was….a one night stand. And now that is was over, she was alone once more.

Olivia climbed back into her bed and pulled the blankets up around her. She had experienced the most wonderful night of her life, only to wake up cold and alone. She closed her eyes tight and buried her face in a pillow trying to fight off tears, but they began to flow freely when she realized that she could still smell his cologne on the pillow from the night before. Olivia held tight to the pillow and cried herself to sleep.

What seemed like hours later she opened her heavy eyes to the sound of the front door closing. She laid there for a moment listening for any other sign that there was someone else in the apartment. When she heard nothing, she was sure the sound had come from the apartment of her upstairs neighbor. She sighed and closed her eyes once more.

A few minutes later she felt something tickle her nose. Olivia groaned and opened her eyes to see Elliot sitting beside her on the bed holding a single white rose.

"El?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"How many other guys did you have in here last night?" he joked with a smile.

Olivia sighed and combed her fingers through her hair as she raised up in the bed.

"You were gone."

"What?"

"I woke up and I was alone. You weren't here. You were gone. I thought that you…." she still looked a bit confused.

Was her mind playing tricks on her?

"You really thought I'd left you?"

Olivia just stared at him unsure of what to say.

"Hey," he said cupping his hand against her cheek and kissing her tenderly, "I am here. As long as you want me to be."

"I just woke up a couple of hours ago and you were gone. Your clothes were gone, you were gone."

"When?"

"A few hours ago."

"Baby, I went to the café on the corner to get us some breakfast. I picked you up some white roses on the way back because I know they are your favorite. But I was only gone about fifteen minutes and I just got back. I am sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, you were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to wake you. I thought I could get there and get back before you woke and surprise you with breakfast in bed," he said as she turned her attention to the tray of food he had sitting on her dresser beside the roses.

Elliot tucked her hair behind her ear and scooted in against her in the bed. He laid back and raised his arm as she laid down against his chest.

"I didn't mean to go all psycho on you," she said softly.

"You're not a psycho."

Olivia raised up on her elbow and turned to look at him.

"I just thought we were being serious last night when we talked about us."

"I was completely serious."

"So was I. But when I woke up alone, I guess I thought you changed your mind and decided that a one night stand was what you really wanted."

"Olivia, what I really want is you. I didn't think it completely through. I should have left you a note or something," he said combing his fingers through her hair. "But I am here, right here beside you and I am not leaving you."

Olivia smiled.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

She laughed. Elliot leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

"I just don't want you to think that I am some crazy controlling bit…."

Elliot placed his fingertip against her lips to stop her.

"I know you. I know exactly who and what you are. And if I didn't like all of the things about you, I wouldn't be here," he said leaning in to kiss her.

"I was thinking," she said softly, "maybe we could….you know…."

"Oh! Right now?"

"Unless you don't want to?"

"No. I mean yes! I want to," he replied fumbling to undress so fast he almost fell out of the bed and into the floor. "Of course I want to," he said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

Olivia shifted her body and raised the sheet to allow him to slide in beside her. Elliot kissed her tenderly as they made love again. Afterward, Elliot brought the tray of French toast, scrambled eggs with bacon, biscuits and gravy and coffee to the bed.

"You think you got enough food?"

"I didn't know what you would want. I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving. And this smells wonderful."

"I thought we could just both kind of eat from all of the containers," he said handing her a plastic spork.

"Sounds good to me. Do you have any plans on this beautiful Sunday?" she asked feeding him a bite of biscuits and gravy.

"Normally I take go to church with the kids. But they went to Connecticut with Kathy and her mother this weekend and I won't get them again until Tuesday night. So, I am pretty much free all day."

"Good," Olivia said with a smile as she gave him a sticky syrup kiss. "I was thinking, if you wanted to, we could just stay around here today."

"Here, the apartment? Or here, the bedroom?"

Olivia smiled.

"The bedroom. We hardly ever get downtime from work. I thought maybe today we could just spend the day laying around together doing nothing."

"Nothing?"

She smiled again.

"Well, I am sure we can find something to do," she laughed. "I just mean relax and lounge around here. Not plan anything at all. Sleep when we want to or watch movies. Or make love," she said with a smile. "Just exist together with no agenda."

"You got it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think it sounds great. We can order in take out and find some old movies on television."

"You know, no man in the world would ever agree to cuddling in front of the TV all day and you don't even hesitate."

"Because I get to cuddle with you."

"Aww," she said.

"Naked," he added.

Olivia laughed.

After spending all day and night Sunday in bed together, Elliot talked her into playing hooky Monday morning.

"So we both took a personal day, what do you want to do with it?" Elliot asked.

"Oh, I thought you just wanted to lay around like yesterday."

"Yesterday was amazing," he said kissing her lips. "But I want to go out and do something together." He thought for a minute. "I have an idea. I think I can score us a couple of Yankees tickets to today's game. Do you like to watch the Yankees play?"

"I've never been to a baseball game."

"What?"

"I like baseball. I have just never been to a real game. I never had anyone to go with."

"We have got to change that," he said kissing her again. "Give me a minute."

Elliot walked across the room and picked up his phone. He called a friend of a friend and managed to get them a couple of tickets to the two o'clock game that afternoon.

A few hours later he held Olivia's hand as they waited in line all decked out in their Yankees gear. They found their way to their seats and got settled just before the game started.

"Do you want a beer?" Elliot asked.

"I'm good."

"Aww, come on. I'll get it for you. You don't even have to get out of your seat."

"It's a little early to start drinking, isn't it?"

"Liv, you cant go to the game and not have a beer! I think it is the law or something. Beer and a hot dog! It is part of the baseball code of ethics."

Olivia laughed.

"Alright, bring me back a beer."

Elliot kissed her and made his way up the concrete steps to find them some refreshments.

Six beers and four hot dogs later, Olivia sat with her head on his shoulder while the watched the final inning of the game. She was really into the game and cheered with the crowd, jumping from her seat in excitement when the Yankees scored the winning run.

"That was so much fun," she said as they walked back toward the car hand in hand.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I can't believe I drank three beers."

"I can't believe you ate two ball park hot dogs," Elliot said with a smile as she laughed.

"I know. But they are so good," she laughed.

"They are very good. So you had fun?"

"I had a blast."

"Would you like to go again sometime?"

"I'd love to."

"I'll take you any time you want to go."

Olivia smiled.

"Ever seen a hockey game live?" Elliot asked with a smile.

"No," she laughed.

"Ahh, that is where the real action is!"

Back at her apartment that evening Elliot sat on the end of the sofa and Olivia laid with her head against his lap as they watched television and ate popcorn from a large bowl.

"This is nice," she said softly as she slid her fingers down between his.

"It's very nice," he agreed as she tipped her head back to stare up at him.

"It feels…" she paused searching for the perfect word.

"Like after all of these years we've finally got it right."

She smiled as she sat up and pulled one knee up to her chest.

"Yes," she agreed nodding her head. "Like this is where we were supposed to have been all of this time."

"Maybe it is," Elliot said kissing her tenderly as she smiled and settled back in against him on the sofa.


End file.
